


Podfic: Sleepover

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, ok, it's Derek. Maybe Stiles accidentally fell for a grumpy werewolf after they keep saving each others' lives so often that he lost count, but Derek doesn't do anything accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488114) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 



Some plain ol' smut between Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hzan22ndd8x9ft3)


End file.
